A Story To Tell
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Casey tells her two teenage daughters the story of her relationship with their father. Follows a prompt from December for the April Flashfic round...Read Author note for more details.


A Story To Tell

**A/N: **This was originally supposed to be a Flashfic entry for the April round for _December_. I was late finishing it and then my internet went out so it kind of got lost in transition. But it's finished and typed now…so I figured I should at least post it even if it's late. This was the prompt that I chose:

_1. Future fic. A child asks his/her mother how she and his/her father got together. The story has to include something that the mother feels the need to censor. The story should also involve a nationally or internationally televised event. Have an "aunt" or "uncle" (doesn't have to be a blood relation) "correct" part of the story. Any pairing is fine. I know this is a repeat prompt, but I would still like to see it._

So I kind of stretched on the definition of child and I kind of had to stretch the whole nationally televised thing. But I think it worked itself out. So now that this is epically late for the Flashfic round. I am going to dedicate this to December, because of course this was their prompt. Anyway, I liked how this turned out. And it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. So I hope that makes up a little for how late this is coming.

And as another note. After this has been posted, I am officially current with all updates. I have nothing else stored away to post, I will be posting as I write. So look out for updates every so often. I am trying to work in writing time between my college classes, so the updates might not be _frequent_ but they will be more regular. Anyway, Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**A Story To Tell**

"Mom could you tell us the story of how you and Dad got together, again?"

Casey sighed as she looked down at the eager faces of her two daughters and all their friends, "You've heard it a million times before, why would you want to hear it again?"

"It's just so romantic!" Danielle exclaimed dreamily, falling dramatically back onto her pillow.

"I've been telling it the same way for years, hasn't the novelty worn off yet?" Casey asked, settling down on the edge of Danielle's bed.

"Of course not!" Mallory piped up. "We love that story. Because it's like a really life fairy tale."

"Yeah!" Their friends chorused. "Please?"

"Yeah, Mom." Danielle pouted, "Please?"

"Fine." Casey conceded. "Get comfortable, it's a long story."

The girls curled up in their blankets and waited patiently for Casey to begin. They kept their eyes on her and listened intently to every word.

"Our story began in the most unconventional way, with someone else's love story." Casey started the story the same way she started it every time.

"Grandma Nora and Grandpa George's!" Mallory responded, and then blushed as she realized she had interrupted.

Casey chuckled, "Who's telling the story? Me or you?"

"Sorry Mom."

"So, our story began when my mom and his dad fell in love and got married. Our two families were shoved together rather unceremoniously. Your Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Edwin adjusted rather quickly, but your Dad and I couldn't stand each other."

-+-+-+-

_"Der-__**ek**__!" Casey cried out, "I'm not watching hockey again!"_

_"Tough luck, cause it looks like I've got the remote." Derek smirked, twirling the remote in his hand._

_"Humph." Casey responded, scowling. She pushed herself off the couch and moved over to stand in front of the TV, blocking Derek's view. "I'm so sick of watching sports, sports, sports. I want to watch something with substance."_

_"Casey, come on! My team's on a power play! Two man advantage! Get out of the way!" Derek exclaimed, tilting left and right trying to catch a glimpse of the TV around Casey._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about and frankly I don't care." Casey crossed her arms across her chest and stood her ground._

_"Damn it Casey!"_

_Derek jumped out of his chair. Tossing the remote aside, he lunged at Casey. He caught her around her waist and lifted her effortlessly. He hung her over his shoulder and moved away from the TV. Casey let out a single yelp of surprise._

_"Der-__**ek**__!" Casey screamed, "Put me down!"_

_Derek grinned, "Gladly."_

_Derek dumped her back onto the couch, and then sat back down in his chair. A smirk set itself on his lips as he returned his attention to the TV. Casey righted herself on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. She __**hated**__ Derek Venturi._

-+-+-+-

"There were times I thought your Dad and I would never get along. That we would be doomed to a life of being at each other's throats all the time. But eventually, things started to change. We developed a friendship of sorts, it wasn't a normal relationship, but it was an improvement from what it had been before."

-+-+-+-

_"Derek could you give me a hand?" Casey asked, as she struggled under the load of groceries she had just purchased. _

_Derek jumped up out of his chair to take a couple of bags from Casey. They walked the rest of the way to the kitchen together, "Nora sent you for the groceries?" _

_"Yeah, I guess George had to stay late, so she had to go to pick up Lizzie from practice. I offered to do the shopping." Casey shrugged, "It means we'll get dinner on time."_

_Derek nodded, "That's good." _

_"Well, I figured you would probably have a heart attack if we told you that dinner was going to be late." Casey joked as she began to unload the bags, "And that's the last thing I want to deal with."_

_"Hey!" Derek exclaimed, nudging Casey with his elbow as he unloaded the bags he had carried in. "I'm a growing boy; I need all the nutrients I can get." _

_Casey laughed, "Which direction do you intend to be growing, because if you keep up the eating habits you have, it's more likely to be out, rather than up." Casey made a gesture to emphasize her point._

_"Are you calling me fat?" Derek's mouth dropped open and he tried not to laugh. _

_"Your words not mine." Casey sing songed, and they both burst out into laughter._

-+-+-+-

"And then, there was a major shift in our relationship that neither of us expected. We hadn't seen it coming. In the most typical, cliché way to explain it: it had snuck up on us while we weren't looking. Sometime during the time we had gone from rivals to friends, we had developed feelings of a different nature—"

"Love!" The girls squealed.

"Yes, love." Casey smiled.

She couldn't get over the fact that they were so enthusiastic over a story they had heard so many times before. She hadn't even thought much of the story of her and Derek—it had just happened. To her it was just an ordinary, run-of-the-mill love story, nothing special. Apparently her daughters thought differently, because they were anxiously waiting for her to continue.

"We couldn't understand what we were feeling, we felt confused and helpless…we were only teenagers, you see. Love is such a complex feeling. We were young and hadn't yet experienced anything close to real, genuine, true love. I had my fair share of boyfriends and your Dad had his…_escapades_." The girls giggled at Casey's implied meaning. They had heard a lot about how their Dad was back in high school from Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Edwin as well as Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. "But nothing had ever come close to how deeply we felt for each other."

-+-+-+-

_"Casey, can I talk to you?" Derek asked, knocking lightly on her half open door._

_"Sure Derek, what is it?" Casey responded, turning around in her desk chair to face Derek. _

_"I just…I just needed to talk to you." Derek stuttered out. _

_Casey frowned, "Are you okay Derek?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay…I just…" Derek paused. He turned around and closed her door. Then he walked over and sat down on her bed. He only sat for a moment, though, and then he was up again to start pacing the length of the room in front of her._

_"Are you sure you're okay, Derek?" _

_"No…no, Casey, I'm not okay." Derek shook his head. "See I was doing just fine before you came here. I had my life all in order…I had hockey, I had my friends, I had girls lined up at my door…Then your family moves in and everything changes…I can't think half the time because I'm so frustrated by you because we're fighting or I'm trying not to kiss you…"_

_"Trying not to, __**what**__?" Casey questioned._

_"Kiss you." Derek repeated a little more confidently._

_"I don't understand."_

_"A kiss…you know when someone takes their lips and…" Derek began._

_"I know what a kiss is!" Casey exclaimed, "But why would you want to kiss __**me**__?"_

_"Well, I…because I…I like you Casey," Derek stammered out. "I mean, I know you don't even have an inkling of a feeling for me in return. I just, I can't help it, okay? You're beautiful, and smart, and funny and just __**amazing**__. How could I not? So, I wanted you to know because it was driving me crazy. I had to say something."_

_"Okay, okay, okay. Slow down!" Casey shook her head. "So, what I got out of that is that you like me, you think I'm amazing, and you think I don't like you in return…Did I get all of that right?"_

_"Something like that," Derek responded._

_Casey took a deep breath, "Well you're wrong."_

_"I know you like to be modest and all, Case. But you are amazing, I don't think anyone could deny that," Derek corrected. "And it's a matter of opinion anyway, and that's my opinion, so…" _

_"That's not what I meant…" Casey trailed off. "You were wrong about the other part, the part where you said I didn't have feelings for you."_

_"What? I don't get—oh." _

_"Yeah, oh."_

_ "So, you…and I…and we…" Derek stuttered. He was making a fool of himself, but then again Casey was the only one who could reduce him to such a stuttering mess and he could be okay with that if she liked him too._

_"I think so," Casey nodded, laughing lightly. _

_Forgoing the use of any other words, because even if he could form a sentence in his head it would never come out right, Derek took Casey's hands and pulled her to her feet. They shared a soft smile before Derek closed the distance between them and kissed her. _

-+-+-+-

"Oh Gosh! It's _so_ romantic!" Danielle squealed, falling back on her pillows again.

"I think you said that already." Mallory teased, her nose crinkled and a smile on her face.

"Well, it _is_," Danielle stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Okay, girls. That's enough," Casey scolded, "Can we try to act our age please?"

Danielle smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Mom, but you know we get it from Dad."

"You certainly didn't get it from me," Casey shook her head. "Now can we get back to the story, or do you want me to stop?"

"No!" All the girls exclaimed.

"No more interruptions?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Then I'll continue," Casey said, "Our relationship was not perfect—it had its ups and downs—but we made it work. We fought like cats and dogs like we always had, but we never let it break us up. The more we fought each other, the more we fought _for _each other. We were meant for each other, there was no other possibility. We could feel it in our hearts. In our souls. We could feel it running through our veins. Your father would never admit to anything so _romantic _and _sentimental_, but he feels the same way I do about it. The proof is in the way he proposed…well, not so much the way he proposed...that was more of a way to grandstand for him. It was what he said in his proposal that showed me that he was a romantic at heart."

-+-+-+-

_After a couple of years playing hockey in college, Derek was recruited to the NHL. After one unimpressive season, in his second season, he led his team all the way to the Stanley Cup. Being the star player, the lead scorer of the season and the game, all the reporters were looking for an exclusive post-game interview. Of course Derek loved the attention, and he was all for having a hundred cameras on him. His girlfriend Casey, who had finally been able to brave the crowds and fight her way to him, as he exited the locker rooms showered and dressed, to congratulate him, was not so keen on having her face televised nationwide. But he dragged her with him and held her at his side as the reporters gathered to ask him questions._

_"Going into the season, did you think you would go all the way?"_

_"We had a great team this season. We expected to go far. And I don't know anyone who goes out on the ice not hoping to win."_

_Then came the inevitable question, "Now that you've won the Stanley Cup, what are you going to do now?"_

_"Well," Derek began, "There is one thing I've been meaning to do."_

_Derek reached into his pants' pocket and pulled something out. He kept it clutched in his hand as he turned to Casey and got down on one knee. Surprised gasps erupted from the crowd. Casey's eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She was literally shaking as he took her hand in his. She had completely forgotten that they were surrounded by cameras, reporters and an enthralled audience of fans—all she saw was him._

_"Casey McDonald, I am so in love with you. You've been a constant support and I know that I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you. You believe in me and you believe in us. I couldn't be more grateful to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. In light of that, I've realized that there is nothing I would love more than to spend the rest of my life with you," Derek opened the ring box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, "Casey, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes," Casey nodded vigorously as tears began to fall._

_Derek slipped the ring onto her finger as he smiled up at her. The crowd burst into cheers as he stood and kissed her deeply. Once he pulled away he took a deep breath and turned back to the cameras. _

_"I'm getting married!" Derek announced enthusiastically and Casey laughed as she wiped away her tears, neither able to stop smiling._

-+-+-+-

"And so our rather short engagement began. Your Dad was off to off-season training and I was knee deep in wedding plans. Then suddenly it was our big day and neither of us were truly prepared for what we were going to feel when we go to the alter until we were already there."

-+-+-+-

_Casey's stomach was in knots as she waited in the bride's room just moments before the ceremony was to begin. She had taken to pacing the short length of the room. Her Dad and her Mom watched her with smiles on their faces. She was not having second thoughts, of that they were sure. She was just nervous, and everyone got caught up in their nerves every once in awhile. _

_"Honey, you need to relax," Nora spoke calmly us she approached. _

_"I know, I know!" Casey responded as she stopped pacing and let her mom hug her, "I'm just…I'm just wired. I don't know. I feel like this is huge…and it is…but I'm so ready and that scares me a little?"_

_"Leave it to you to be scared of __**not**__ having cold feet," Dennis chuckled lightly._

_Casey shook her head, but smiled despite herself, "Dad…"_

_The music that was filtering in changed, Nora sprung into movement, "That's our cue…you ready honey?"_

_Casey nodded, "I am."_

_Nora helped her pull the veil to flow over her face. Dennis handed her the bouquet. They both took hold of her train to help her out of the room. They met with the rest of the wedding party as the doors to the church were opened. Marti went first, spreading petals as she went. Then Lizzie and Edwin as bridesmaid and groomsman. Emily, as Casey's matron of honor, went next after giving Casey's hand an encouraging squeeze. After what seemed like ages, the wedding march began to play. Casey took a deep breath and let her mom and dad lead her down the aisle._

_Casey's eyes made a brief sweep of the church, taking in the guests and flowers and the overall atmosphere, before they landed on Derek. Her gaze locked on his and suddenly no one else in the room mattered. Once she arrived at the alter, her dad lifted her veil and both he and her mother gave her away. Derek took her hand as she stepped up to the alter with him. The minister ran them through the standard vows, but the whole thing was almost a blur. She just kept her eyes on Derek and all she could think about was how he was hers officially, that he had chosen her forever._

_The tear had ran down her cheeks unnoticed until she had to speak her most important line: '__**I do.**__' Derek said his own '__**I do**__' and the minister pronounced then husband and wife. On his cue, Derek took Casey into his arms and kissed her with all he was worth. Both were so happy…and facing the future together didn't seem so scary anymore._

-+-+-+-

"We spent a week in a sunny paradise celebrating our love. And then we returned home to settle down and start a family. We were blessed with you, our two beautiful daughters and have hence continued onto our own perfect happily ever after," Casey finished, "The end."

"That's such an amazing story," Mallory murmured.

Danielle nodded in agreement, "So beautiful."

"Okay girls, you to got your story, now it's time to sleep," Casey replied, "I agreed to a sleepover, not an all nighter."

Mallory yawned, "Okay Mom."

"Goodnight girls," Casey said as she walked to the door and reached for the light switch.

"Night, Mom."

"Night, Mrs. Venturi."

Casey flicked off the light and closed the door. She took a deep breath and headed for her own bedroom. Derek was waiting up for her, watching the sports highlights on the nightly news. When she walked in, he reached for the remote and clicked off the TV. Without a word, she crawled out the bed and into his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"They roped you into telling our story again?" Derek asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," Casey murmured.

"Still using the amended version?"

"I hate lying to them," Casey sat up, "But really it's not something you tell your children. What kind of example would it set for them?"

"First of all, you're not lying…_technically_," Derek responded, "Second you will tell them the truth, just like we planned…after they're happily married and are in no danger of repeating our mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Casey scowled, "_Mistakes?!_"

"Poor choice of words," Derek put his hands up in surrender. He knew it was an emotional topic for Casey. "I personally never saw it as anything but what it was. We were both happy with how everything turned out. So what if it wasn't the traditional love story. Remember 'our story began in the most unconventional way.' Why would we believe that everything else wouldn't follow suit?"

"You're right," Casey sighed, "I just wish we were more open with our kids, they could learn from us."

"Casey, there are plenty of things in our past that are not suitable for the ears of two teenage girls. But if you're willing to repeat some of those things and give me a little boy Venturi, then I would be happy to march in the girls' room right now and list off every single devious, delicious indiscretion," Derek smirked.

Casey smacked him playfully on the chest, "You're terrible."

"Ah, but you love me," Derek pulled Casey back into his arms.

"That I do," Casey dropped a kiss to his lips.

-+-+-+-

It was Derek and Casey's seventeenth wedding anniversary and Lizzie and Edwin had the girls staying at their house for the night to allow their parents some _privacy_. Danielle and Mallory had helped their aunt and uncle finish off a family size pizza and then taken to the living room to raid their Aunt Lizzie's collection of photo albums. One in particular had caught their attention. After helping Lizzie with the minimal amount of dishes in their sink, Edwin had come into the living room to find the two girls huddled together on the couch with the album on their laps.

"Whatcha got there?" Edwin asked.

"Our Mom and Dad's wedding album," Mallory answered, not taking her eyes off the candid shot of her parents.

Lizzie had joined Edwin and they both leaned over the back of the couch to see the picture. It was at the reception and Derek and Casey were sitting at their table. They were looking into each other's eyes. Derek had one hand cupping Casey's cheek and the other was spread across her stomach. They both had bright, happy smiles on their faces.

"Didn't Mom look beautiful?" Danielle asked.

"It's hard to imagine that you were already growing in there," Edwin responded casually not noticing his slip up until Lizzie allowed him sharply in the spleen.

Danielle's head snapped around, "What?"

"Nice going, Edwin," Lizzie sighed her hands coming up to cover her face. "The _one_ thing you weren't supposed to tell them."

"I'm sorry," Edwin put his hands up in surrender, "It just slipped out."

"Well if you could learn to—" Lizzie rounded on Edwin.

"Excuse me!" Danielle exclaimed. She waved her hands trying to gain their attention. When they finally turned back to her she replied, "Could someone please explain to me what Uncle Edwin meant?"

Lizzie sighed again, "Danielle, honey…"

"Aunt Lizzie, please?" Danielle pleaded, while Mallory sat stunned silent.

"Fine, but you cannot tell your Mom that we told you. She would kill us both," Lizzie conceded.

"I won't tell her," Danielle agreed.

"Your Mom was two months pregnant when your parents got married," Lizzie explained.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," Edwin replied, "I mean, if you did the math it would be impossible for you to have been conceived _after_ the wedding."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," Edwin nodded, "You mean you've never had any suspicions?"

'No," Danielle shook her head, "I never had any reason to."

"If today is their anniversary," Edwin started, "And your birthday…"

Danielle's eyes widened as she started to count the months on her fingers, "It's only seven months! Oh my God! I'm a love child!"

"It's not that bad," Mallory tried to calm her sister.

"Oh sure, coming from you," Danielle scoffed, "You weren't conceived out of wedlock."

"Danielle, calm down," Edwin sat down on her other side, "You're not a love child."

"What? But you just said," Danielle frowned.

"Being a love child requires being _born_ when your parents aren't married. _You_ are completely legitimate," Edwin explained.

"And sweetie, it doesn't change anything," Lizzie added. "It doesn't change how much your parents love each other or how much they love you."

Danielle nodded, "You're right. It's just they've told us their story so many times and they've always made it sound like we didn't come until after…"

"Eh, you want to hear a story, you should hear the story of how your parents told Grandma Nora and Grandpa George that Casey was pregnant a month before the wedding," Edwin chuckled, "Now that's a story to tell."


End file.
